When molding a green tire, typically, tire structural members such as a bead core, a carcass, and a sidewall rubber are attached onto a drum to form a raw case, and a tread rubber and the like are arranged on the outer surface of the raw case. This green tire is put in a mold and subjected to vulcanization molding, as a result of which a product tire is obtained.
Before the vulcanization molding of the green tire, the drum needs to be removed from the green tire. Especially when manufacturing a large tire such as a tire for a construction vehicle, this removal operation is performed by winding, a string-like tire suspension member around the green tire as in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 in the state where the drum is supported and operating the green tire with a crane or the like.
However, the above-mentioned operation of moving the large green tire with the crane and, while suspending the green tire with the crane and the tire suspension member, regulating the crane to remove the drum from the green tire is not easy and requires proficiency.
Since it is difficult to accurately move the green tire with the crane to remove the drum, there is a possibility that the bead portion of the green tire is caught in the drum and damaged during the drum removal operation.
There is also a possibility that, when moving the green tire, the tire suspension member and the tread surface of the green tire rub against each other and as a result the tread surface of the green tire is damaged or deformed.